Just Beers And Burgers by laceym
by laceym
Summary: This is the continuing of adventures of John Crichton and the crew aboard Moya.It opens with the capture of John Crichton and Chiana by the Delivan Security Forces and Crichton must figure out how he will escape.
1. Chapter 1

_Just Burgers And Beers _by laceym

Chapter 1

"Frell!" Chiana screamed as she shook the bars of the cage.

"Chiana!" John yelled. "Don't do that!"

She turned and faced him. Her dark eyes shone brightly against the grey tint of her skin. John rubbed the bridge of his nose as he rested his head against the back of the cage.

"We have to get out of here!" she snapped.

"I know that Chi," John agreed. "But right now you have to be quiet so that I can think."

"Who are those fahrbots who look like Zhaan?" Chiana demanded.

"I said quiet," John shushed her.

Chiana folded her legs under her and glared at him.

"I will get us out of here," he assured her.

"Who are they?" she narrowed her eyes.

"They're Delvian Security Forces," John sighed. "They want to recapture Zhaan."

"So we've got these people chasing us in addition to Crais?" Chiana's voice went up in pitch.

"Yes," John told her. "And thanks to you, we also have Nebari after us."

Chiana growled at him.

"Quiet Pip," John pressed again.

"How are we going to get out?" Chiana began again after a few seconds.

"If you won't let me think, then I can't figure it out," John attempted to tune her out.

"How long before the others realize that we're missing?" Chiana questioned.

"Pip!" John said sharply. "Quiet!"

Chiana sat back against the door of the cage and glared at him.

John closed his eyes for a moment. He had no idea how they were overpowered. All he could recall was the flash of light and then waking up in the cage. He still had a splitting headache from whatever it was that knocked them out. Chiana was frightened and upset but he didn't blame her because he was fighting those sensations as well. He opened his eyes and looked below the cage. They were suspended in mid – air and he reasoned that they must be aboard a ship. He hoped that they weren't too far away from the planet. He had been stuck on another planet once for months and while he had managed to adjust, he wasn't pleased at the concept of never returning home. He knew that wormholes were the key to that and he had vowed to figure them out.

"This is ridiculous," Chiana muttered.

"You're still talking Pip," John murmured.

"You're not coming up with a plan," she accused.

"Well," John looked directly at her. "What do you remember about how we got here?"

Chiana took a moment to think. "After we landed we entered the marketplace and there was a flash of light and that was it. I woke up here with you."

"That's all I can remember too," John nodded. "I wonder how long we were out."

"Does it matter?" Chiana demanded.

"It just might," John glanced around. "They've made sure that we have no way of communicating with Moya."

"So we just sit here?" Chiana sighed.

"Looks like it," John lowered his head.

The sound of footsteps echoed as they neared the cage. John whistled for Chiana to move closer to him. She scurried over to where he was and braced herself against the back of the cage. The Delvian studied them in silence and Chiana chafed under the scrutiny.

"She's a bit jumpy for a Nebari," the Delvian spoke.

"I wouldn't know," John answered.

There was a brief smile. "I am Pau Zota Khaar," he identified himself.

"Khaar," John nodded.

"You are John Crichton," Khaar said.

"That I am," John agreed. "I don't suppose you'd consider letting us out of this cage?"

Khaar smiled cruelly.

"I thought that Delvians were peaceful," Chiana stated.

"What do you know of our species, young one?" Khaar asked.

"I know that Zhaan is peaceful and priest of some kind," Chiana shrugged. "She spends a lot of time in meditation, doing some seek thing."

Khaar's expression reflected nothing.

"Doesn't surprise you," John observed.

"Engaging in such is not unusual for many Delvians," Khaar shrugged. "It means nothing."

"The seek?" John asked sharply.

"No," Khaar corrected. "For someone like her it means nothing."

"I'd disagree with you there pal," John exhaled.

"Pal?" Khaar frowned.

"Don't worry about it," John dismissed.

"I see," Khaar nodded. "You don't know her history or her crime."

John studied the Delvian before him. He had recognized that the conversation was a tactic being used to interrogate rather than resorting to torture.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"We want Zhaan," Khaar replied.

"Not going to happen," John looked away.

"You are on the run from Crais and others," Khaar pointed out.

"You'd hand us over to them?" John demanded.

"It is an option," Khaar said.

"Do what you must," John said.

Chiana bristled but remained silent.

Khaar stared at him for a moment. "Perhaps some more time in this cage will change your mind."

"Don't count on it," John snapped.

"We shall see," Khaar fixed him with a direct stare, then, he turned and walked away from them. Once she was certain that they were alone, Chiana backed away from John until she was opposite him.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"I'm not handing Zhaan over to them," John shook his head.

Chiana stared at him and folded her arms. "You know what she did," she stated.

"I know what she did," John confirmed.

"That's just frelling great," she whispered.

"It'll be okay, Chi," John reassured her. "They have no intention of turning us over to Crais or anyone else."

"I don't like this," Chiana hissed.

"I don't like this either," John agreed. "But there aren't a lot of options here."

Chiana lapsed into silence.

John awoke with a start and wondered how he fell asleep. He pulled his arms and found that he was restrained. He had to be dreaming but he caught sight of Khaar standing over him.

"Awake finally," Khaar said.

"What?" John struggled to pull his arms free.

"It's no use," Khaar advised. "Those restraints would keep a Luxan immobilized."

John stopped struggling. "I take it this is the point where you torture me."

"No," Khaar smiled. "We don't need to do those things."

"What do you mean?" John stilled.

"You've been through a mind merging before," Khaar said.

"You were probing my mind?" John protested.

"Not completely," Khaar assured him. "It is usually preferable for one to be awake."

"So," John sighed.

"Nothing," Khaar stared at him. "We simply saw evidence that you've done this before. Which means that you know what exists within Zhaan."

"Yes," John confirmed.

"You have no intention of surrendering her," Khaar noted.

"No," John replied.

"What of the Nebari?" Khaar asked.

"You know," John's gaze met Khaar's. "For a supposedly peaceful set of people, you are the ones giving Delvians a bad name, not Zhaan."

"We do what we must," Khaar tapped his fingers against John's forehead.

"I won't help you get her," John gritted.

"I know," Khaar assured him.

John's breath deserted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A sharp blow landed across John's face. He came awake and frowned at a glowering Aeryn kneeling over him.

"Crichton!" she yelled. "Get up!"

"What?" John scratched his head. He looked around and found that he was on the ground in the marketplace.

"What is the matter with you?" Aeryn demanded as she pulled him to his feet.

"What?" John repeated.

"That's what I'm asking?" Aeryn snapped.

"Where's Chiana?" John stared at her.

"What?" Aeryn pulled him with her. "We have to head back to the ship now."

"No!" John pulled himself out of her grip.

"We have to get off this planet now!" Aeryn insisted.

John stepped away from her. He shook his head for he knew that something was wrong.  
"This isn't real," John said.

"What isn't real?" Aeryn stared at him with her head turned sideways.

"This!" John waved his hand.

Aeryn narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to know where Chiana is?"

"Yes!" John cried.

"She's on the ship," Aeryn stepped closer to him. "Are you feeling all right?"

"No!" John struggled to remain calm. "Chiana and I were just being held prisoner by members of the Delvian Security Forces."

"Crichton," Aeryn lowered her voice. "We haven't seen them in half a cycle."

"I'm not going crazy Aeryn," John insisted.

"How could you tell?" Aeryn asked.

"What?" John stared at her.

"Let's go," Aeryn repeated.

"Why are you so anxious to leave?" John asked.

Aeryn stared at him for a moment. "You're actually serious? You collapse on the ground and I can't rouse you and you think that we should stay here?"

"I just fell to the ground?" John rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes," Aeryn told him.

"That's not possible," John whispered.

"Which is more likely? You were captured and magically released or you collapsed?" Aeryn questioned. "Let's get back to Moya so that Zhaan can look at you."

"I really just collapsed," John shook his head.

"What do you think happened?" Aeryn asked.

John sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He struggled to order his thoughts. Was this some sort of trick? Was he being subjected to a false memory implanted by Khaar? It wouldn't be the first time that he had encountered such a Delvian trick. It had happened when he had been forced to into merging with Zhaan when they had encountered those Delvian missionaries.

"A trick," John said.

"What would be the point?" Aeryn asked.

John surrendered for he knew that whatever was going to happen he had to play it out.

"I can't understand why I thought I was being held captive," John shrugged.

"Zhaan will have some answers," Aeryn insisted.

"Sure," John agreed.

Aeryn turned and led the way back to where the shuttle pod was located. John was puzzled that Aeryn knew where it was and he began to question if this was reality or if the capture was reality. He felt the dull nagging throb of the headache stir behind his eyes. He blinked furiously and Aeryn stopped and stared at him.

"You're not all right," she shook her head.

"I didn't say that I was," John muttered.

She opened the shuttle pod's door and they entered. Aeryn took control of the pod while John laid his head against the back of the seat.

"Pilot," Aeryn spoke into the communications device.

"Yes Officer Sun," Pilot replied.

"We're on our way back," Aeryn said.

"Were you successful?" Pilot asked.

"No," Aeryn answered. "Something is wrong with Crichton and I think that Zhaan had better look at him. I'll come back down with D'Argo."

"I'll inform the others Officer Sun," Pilot told her.

"Good," Aeryn glanced sideways at John.

John barely heard the exchange as he kept his eyes firmly shut. He was next aware of being pulled to his feet and slung over very large shoulders.

"D'Argo," John whispered.

"Just wait until I get you to Zhaan's lab before you decide to empty the contents of your stomach," D'Argo growled.

"What happened?" Chiana's voice cut through the fog that was in John's mind.

"Delvian Security Forces," John answered.

"What?" D'Argo dumped John on the table and spun to face Aeryn.

"I didn't see anything," Aeryn argued. "We walked into the marketplace and he just collapsed. I couldn't wake him."  
"Holding me and Chiana prisoner," John spoke haltingly.

"What's he going on about?" Chiana demanded. "I'm right here."

Zhaan stood in a corner and studied what was happening. She moved quickly to where John laid on the table.

"John," Zhaan called.

"Hey Zhaan," John coughed. "My head hurts. I need aspirin."

"Did you get a name John," Zhaan pressed.

"What?" John struggled to remain conscious.

"You must remain conscious John," Zhaan implored. "A name. I need a name."

"Pau Zota Khaar," John felt the room go black.

He woke with a start and saw that he was still in the cage. Chiana was sleeping with her back turned to him. John rubbed his eyes and fought to remain calm. Something wasn't right. Something was very wrong. He was on Moya. He was there. He was certain of it. But yet he was here. In this place where the Delvians had him prisoner and he was sure that this was reality. He studied Chiana and then reached forward and touched her.

"What?" Chiana became instantly alert.

"Have I left?" John asked her.

"Are you frelled in the head?" Chiana demanded.

"No," John shook his head. "At least I don't think so."

"Crichton, you're not making any sense," Chiana stared at him.

"I was here, and I was being tortured by that Khaar guy," John explained. "Then I was with Aeryn and she took me back to Moya."  
"Well they say that if you feel pain, then where you feel pain it's real," Chiana said.

"Except that I've got this headache and it's been in both places," John argued.

"Well both can't be real," Chiana said.

"I know that," John sighed.

"Can Delvians do this?" Chiana questioned.

"We had come across some once," John bit his thumb. "They made me believe that I had come with someone on the mission. That we had both been trapped and Chi it was so real."

"But it wasn't," Chiana guessed.

"No," John shook his head. "They had wanted me occupied so that they could do what they wanted to with Zhaan."

"How did it end?" Chiana asked.

"It didn't end well," John glanced at the cage.

"Does that mean that this won't either?" she pressed.

"I don't know," John sat with his legs folded. "I just don't know."

"Well," Chiana sat up in the cage. "I would suggest that we figure out which is reality and which isn't."

"So that we can know how to act," John agreed.

"Not only that," Chiana shook her head. "It means that they are close to getting what they want."

"But why target me?" John asked.

"Because you and I shared memories, John," Zhaan's voice cut in.

John's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. Zhaan's arms restrained him. "You're not strong enough to sit up that quickly," she said.

"Zhaan?" John's breath quickened.

"I will fix this," Zhaan told him.

"Hurry," John pleaded. "Please hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Crichton!" Chiana shook him.

John's teeth rattled in his head. "Stop!" he cried.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded.

John studied her and saw that she was frightened. "What happened?" he asked.

"What happened?" Chiana's voice reflected her terror. "One microt you're speaking to me, and the next your eyes roll over and you pass out."

John rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what's real."

"We've been over this," Chiana argued.

"I know," John agreed. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

Chiana lapsed into a sullen silence. John sighed as he took a deep breath. He had to think carefully. One of the realities had to be false. He just had to study each carefully to determine which one was real.

After a few moments, John realized that Chiana was studying him intently and he looked up at her.

"We're not going to get out of here," Chiana murmured.

"That's not true Pip," John assured her.

"You're supposed to be the one to get us out and you can't tell what is reality from what isn't," Chiana pointed out.

"I told you that Delvians have the ability to warp your reality," John said.

"I know," Chiana snapped. "But how does that help us?"

"It doesn't," John admitted.

"So we're truly frelled," Chiana pronounced.

"Not necessarily," John rubbed his jaw.

"What do you mean?" Chiana appeared to be puzzled.

"If this is reality," John spoke slowly. "Then it means that the others are looking for us."

"And if it isn't?" Chiana asked.

"Then we have nothing to worry about because it isn't real," John shrugged.

Chiana rested her head on the back of the cage. John closed his eyes for he needed to think. If he could sort out the conflicting things inside his head then he could get control of an untenable situation. The key had to be Zhaan. He had to focus on her.

John squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them. He frowned as he looked around him. He was in his quarters aboard Moya and everything was in its place. He realized that he wasn't alone and looked into the darkest corner of the room. He listened carefully and heard the unmistakable whir of Rygel's chair.

"Sparky?" John called.

"So you've not lost all your senses," Rygel came forward.

"You're not trying to claim my possessions are you?" John asked.

"No Crichton," Rygel hovered in mid – air.

"They stuck you with guard duty?" John changed tactics.

"No," Rygel studied him closely.

John flinched under the scrutiny. "Am I being allowed out of here?"

"It's not advisable," Rygel came closer. "You don't make sense normally and now you make even less."

John chuckled. "All right," he relaxed back on to the sleeping pallet and stared up at the ceiling.

"Zhaan," Rygel spoke into the communications device.

"Yes Rygel," Zhaan replied.

"Crichton's awake," Rygel told her.

"I'll be there in a few microns. Don't let him sleep," Zhaan ordered.

John listened to the exchange and attempted to find the flaws in it. However, he was hard pressed to discover any thing that stood out as odd. Rygel drew closer.

"I'm awake," John told him.

"Good," Rygel nodded. "Now stay that way."

John sat up on the sleeping pallet. "Okay Sparky," John sighed. "I take it that Aeryn and D'Argo have gone back down to the surface."

"Yes," Rygel confirmed. "They are trying to figure out where the Delvians are so that we can leave this place."

The doors opened and Zhaan entered. She checked John thoroughly and sat next to him.

"Hi Zhaan," John smiled.

"You worried us," she replied.

"Well," John shrugged. " So Sparky tells me that D'Argo and Aeryn have gone to locate the ones messing with my brain."

"Yes," Zhaan said.

"I still don't see why we just don't leave," Rygel muttered.

"Because a link has been established with John's mind," Zhaan explained. "If Moya were to use Starburst, it is entirely possible that they would damage his mind and we'd never get him back."

"I thought your kind was supposed to be peaceful," Rygel mused.

"That's what I said," John agreed.

He felt a sharp jab of pain and screamed.

"If you fight, it will only get worse," Khaar's voice came at him.

John opened his eyes and realized he was still restrained. "What the hezmana are you doing to me?"

"We are simply trying to get at the truth," Khaar said quietly.

"No!" John screamed. "Stop!"

John found himself curled up on the floor being cradled in Zhaan's lap. He whimpered from the pain that coursed through his skull.

"It's all right John," Zhaan spoke softly.

"Make it stop," John pleaded.

"Hold on," Zhaan whispered. "Just hold on."

John's eyes fluttered shut as the pain ceased.

"Crichton?" Chiana's voice cut through the darkness. "Crichton?"

He felt something wet on his cheek. John's eyes opened and he was faced with a crying Chiana.

"It's all right Pip," he whispered. "It'll be all right."

"How is that possible?" Chiana cried. "I can't help you."

"Don't cry," John said.

"Crichton!" Chiana screamed.

John had already surrendered to darkness.

He came awake slowly and attempted to focus. Something was different. He listened intently and moved his head but met resistance.

"Shh!" Aeryn's voice came at him.

"Aeryn?" John asked.

"Yes," Aeryn replied.

"Why am I here?" John attempted to still his rapid breathing.

"You begged me not to let you go," Aeryn said. "You were completely out of it and this was the only way to calm you down."

"Out of it?" John questioned.

"Well what do you call screaming and crying?" Aeryn demanded.

John was too exhausted to move. Aeryn stroked his hair.

"You're being nice to me," John said finally.

"I noticed," Aeryn retorted.

"Where's Zhaan?" John asked.

"She's meditating," Aeryn replied.

"Meditating?" John raised his head and at once felt dizzy.

"Easy," Aeryn held his head down. "I don't understand what's happening, but you are not well."

John acquiesced to her insistence. He began to get his thoughts in order. He had to think straight. Both realities couldn't be real, but could they both be false? He was in the cage with Chiana. He was restrained with Khaar. He was on board Moya. There were three things. Which meant that there were three situations. John rubbed his eyes. The part with Khaar was a part of the cage with Chiana. Chiana. Where was Chiana? He had to remember what happened before he went down to the planet. Why were they in this place? If he couldn't distinguish what was real from what wasn't then it meant that he had to go back to the last thing he knew to be real. John thought carefully.

"Aeryn," John spoke gingerly as he felt the dull throb increase behind his eyes.

"Yes Crichton," Aeryn replied.

"What are we doing…" the rest of his statement was lost in a blinding light of pain and he could hear himself screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John opened his eyes and felt no pain. He could hear voices arguing in the distance but he couldn't focus on the words. His head felt numb and he blinked several times. He wondered if he was awake. He knew that he was still being restrained but he no longer had the strength to struggle. A cup was placed at his lips.

"Drink," came the firm order.

John opened his mouth and swallowed. It was a smooth tasting liquid that burned his throat as it went down.

"Slowly," the voice spoke gently.

He tried to focus on the voice but the room appeared hazy.

"How is he?" Khaar's voice came from a distance.

"He can't take much more of this," the same voice replied as the cup was removed from his lips.

"He can manage," Khaar insisted.

"He's not Sebecean," the voice insisted.

"That's why he can survive this," Khaar argued. "Remember that he has survived a mind merge with Zhaan. If he could get through that, he can get through this."

"This is wrong," the voice continued.

"It is necessary," Khaar's voice held a note of finality in it.

"Very well," the voice relented. "However, his vitals are erratic. We should consider resting him."

"How long?" Khaar spoke.

"At least a few arns," the voice stated.

"Very well," Khaar replied. "Administer the drug."

John felt a sharp jab and then nothing.

John awoke with a start. His head felt better but his senses were still dull. He looked as far as he could see but the darkness of the room made it virtually impossible to discern much. Was it over? He frowned as he attempted to recall the last thing he knew to be real. However, his mind had been through too much. He was in the Maintenance Bay speaking into the tape recorder. He had said something about burgers and beers when Chiana had entered and asked him what he was doing. He focused on that memory. He could picture her enter the Maintenance Bay and she was carrying a tray with burgers and bottles of beer on it. John gave himself a mental shake. That wasn't right.

He tried a different tack. He focused on being with Pilot in his alcove but why was he down there.

"Commander?" Pilot's voice cut into his musings.

John started as he realized that he heard Pilot's voice. "Pilot?"

"Commander," Pilot spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" John spun around and saw him.

"Commander?" Pilot stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Should you be up and about?"

"How did I get here?" John demanded.

"You came in the usual way," Pilot appeared to be puzzled. "Perhaps I should get Zhaan."

"What's going on?" John shook his head.

"Crichton!" Aeryn's voice sounded from behind him.

"Aeryn?" John frowned.

"How did you get out of your quarters?" Aeryn demanded.

"I don't know," John said as he scratched his head.

"Honestly Crichton," Aeryn snapped. "We don't have time for this." She grabbed his arm and pulled with him away from Pilot. She steered him along the corridors that lead to the tier where his quarters were located. John stared at the corridors and thought that something appeared to be odd. He pulled his arm out of Aeryn's grasp.

"What?" she demanded as she stopped.

"Something isn't right," John stared at her.

"What do you want?" Aeryn demanded. "We know that something isn't right. You're completely fahrbot. You have been since we left that planet."

"This isn't how we are," John stared at her.

"How we are?" Aeryn arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, us, you and me, we," John rambled. "You think I'm annoying and inferior, you're not nice to me if you can help it."

Aeryn rolled her eyes and huffed. "Crichton, we've been searching all of Moya for you. You weren't supposed to leave your quarters."

"Why are you being nice to me?" John demanded.

"I should insult you?" Aeryn demanded crossly.

"Yes!" John shouted.

"Well, there's no need to look for him any more," D'Argo said as he rounded the corner. He stopped and stared at John. "He's going crazy again isn't he?"

"No! Stop!" John screamed. "Stop! Stop!"

John opened his eyes and saw Zhaan standing in front of him. He fought to steady his breathing.

"I can't," John held on to his hair.

Zhaan's hand clasped around his, "Easy," she said quietly.

"No," John shook his head. "I can't!"

"Hush," Zhaan soothed.

John felt calmer as she stroked his hair. He inhaled the fragrance of her skin. It was subtle and soothing to his nerves. He breathed deeper and the panic he felt subsided.

"What's happening?" John demanded. "Why can't I figure it out?"

"It's okay," Zhaan continued.

"No," John stepped away from her. "Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say John?" Zhaan asked.

"I want you to tell me what's real!" John cried.

"I can't tell you that," Zhaan said.

John stared at her. He couldn't believe his ears. She had to be able to solve this. He was powerless in this fight. His mind was being invaded and he didn't know what was going on. She had to know. Zhaan had to know. John felt the pain sear through his skull and he fell to the floor screaming and then mercifully there was darkness.

He was on the floor. He felt the coldness of the floor and he could taste the metal that was the main ingredient in its construction. John gingerly rose up from his prone position. He looked around him and frowned. He was nowhere near the cage and he wondered where he was.

"John," he heard his father's voice.

"Dad?" John spun and saw the elder Crichton before him.

"Well, not exactly," Jack smiled.

"You're not really here," John nodded.

"No," Jack agreed. "But this is a curious place your mind has gone son."

"You're not real," John shook his head.

"We've said that already," Jack acknowledged.

"So," John shrugged. "This is some kind of mental defense mechanism that I've concocted to protect myself from the invading Delvians?"

"Or you could view me as the voice of reason that your mind has created to get you through this," Jack countered.

"So, I've completely lost my mind," John half – chuckled and sighed.

"No," Jack disagreed. "You've been trying to figure out what is real and what isn't. You could have easily gone to Earth and believe that you were locked up in an asylum. But you haven't."

John sat on the floor. He concentrated on what he was being told.

"I'm trying to figure out what is real and what isn't," John mused. "So, because I can't sort through the different things being thrown at me, I create something that I know can't be real. I'm sitting here on a cold metal floor speaking to you."

"Yes," Jack agreed.

"So, if you aren't real, then I have to focus on the things that couldn't possibly be real," John reasoned.

"What's the one thing that is absent here that is present elsewhere?" Jack prodded.

"Pain," John frowned.

"Pain?" Jack pressed.

"I don't have the headache here," John relaxed. "But everywhere else it's there."

"All of the realities can't be real son," Jack posited.

"Yes," John agreed. "That much is true. However, I need to focus on what isn't and then I'll spot what is true."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John blinked as he realized that he had come awake. He was still restrained but there was no activity surrounding him. He waited for Khaar to show, as it was evident that he was behind the whole thing. He remembered the exchange that had taken place and knew that Khaar wanted information out of him. But there was not much he could do except perhaps try to shield his mind from the assault.

John waited patiently and realized that this was the first time he was able to get a feel of what the room was like. He heard the hiss of the door opening and focused on the person coming towards him. He frowned as he recognized that it was Chiana. She moved quickly across the room until she reached him and stared at him.

"Crichton?" she asked tremulously.

"Pip," John acknowledged. "Is that really you?"  
"Who else would I be?" Chiana frowned.

"Never mind," John said. "How did you get out?"

"I've got skills remember?" Chiana pointed out.

John nodded as he recalled how she had managed to escape the Nebari who had her placed in a restraint collar. Still he wondered how she had managed to escape that cage.

"How did you get out?" John repeated his question.

"It took some doing," Chiana explained. "I had to actually use my skills as a thief, since these Delvians don't seem like to me."

John frowned for a moment. "They're probably too well trained," John mused.

"You mean that they're all priests?" Chiana glanced around. "We have to move quickly."

"Sure," John agreed. "But I'm a bit tied up."

Chiana began loosening the restraints and John's feet connected with the floor. It felt good to stand and he stared around the large room. He wondered where the Delvians were and how was it that they had left them alone.

"Where are they?" John asked her.  
"I don't know," Chiana admitted. "But I think we should still leave."

"Yes," John nodded.

They exited the room and walked carefully out of the door. John studied the layout of the building they were in. There had been a great deal of thought put into this whole thing, it was a honeycomb of corridors and he wondered what nefarious purpose they served.

"How are we going to get out of here?" John asked.

"I figure that we should follow those dots," Chiana pointed at the floor.

John looked down and noticed that the dots appeared to lead in a direction that might take them out of the building.

They moved as stealthily as they could but they met no resistance. They ended up in front of a large door and they needed to work together in order to get it open. John stepped out into the blinding light. He blinked furiously as his eyes slowly adjusted to the difference in lighting.

"Frell," Chiana exclaimed. "That is bright."

John felt someone grab his arm and he instinctively swung his fist. The blow was easily deflected.

"Crichton!" D'Argo's voice was close to his ear.

"D'Argo!" John's eyes finally cleared and he saw D'Argo standing before him. "Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes."

D'Argo frowned. "We've been searching for you," he said.

"I think we were let go," John jerked his head in the direction of the building.

D'Argo looked at Chiana and she nodded. "They did terrible things to him in there. I could hear his screams."

D'Argo grabbed hold of John. "Crichton, can you manage to walk?"

"Yes," John shrugged D'Argo off. However the place felt strange and his eyes were having trouble with the glare. John rubbed his eyes to see if it would lessen.

D'Argo pulled John over his shoulders and grabbed Chiana by the arm and they left the area where the building was located.

"D'Argo!" Aeryn greeted them. "What happened?"

"They were doing stuff to him," Chiana explained.

"We'll get him aboard Moya and Zhaan can examine him," Aeryn stated.

"That's what we're doing," D'Argo told her.

John shut his eyes but he didn't lose consciousness. Once they were aboard the shuttle pod he tried opening them again. He saw Aeryn flying the shuttle while D'Argo appeared to be scanning the surrounding space to ensure that they weren't being followed. Chiana meanwhile kept a close on him. He didn't speak for he didn't trust that he would make any sense. He wasn't sure if this was real, considering that this was his second trip from the planet's surface.

Chiana looked up at D'Argo. He frowned as he realized that she watched him.

"What is it Chiana?" D'Argo asked.

"Will Zhaan be able to help him?" she questioned.

"Zhaan will do her best to help him," Aeryn answered for him.

"It wasn't easy being in that cage and hearing Crichton scream," Chiana murmured.

"What did they do to you?" D'Argo probed.

"Do you remember that bunch of missionaries we ran into a while back?" John asked him.

"Yes," D'Argo nodded.

"Well," John rubbed his eyes. "They did the same sort of thing, only on a grander scale."

"They messed with your head," Aeryn stated.

"Yep," John confirmed. "Except that now I don't even know if this is real."  
"I assure you Crichton that this is real," D'Argo said.

"Yeah," John closed his eyes. "It sure feels that way."

The shuttle pod approached Moya and the docking web was deployed. They exited the shuttle and found Zhaan waiting at the doors for the landing bay. She reached for John and stared into his eyes.

"Look what they did to you," she whispered.

"There was an argument as to whether I would survive what was being done to me," John told her.

"I would have never thought that they were capable of such violence," Zhaan murmured.

"You're capable of it," John returned her stare.

"They know better than I did when I was young," Zhaan dismissed his thoughts.

"You age well," John murmured.

Zhaan held his arm and led him to her lab. John sat on the table while Zhaan conducted her tests.

"You know," John spoke at last. "I'm not sure if that Khaar guy wants to capture you."

"Khaar?" Zhaan looked at him. "What do you mean that he doesn't want to capture me?"

"They didn't try to contact you did they?" John asked.

"No," Zhaan shook her head. "We simply lost track of both you and Chiana. After a few arns, D'Argo decided to go to the surface with Aeryn."

"I'm sure Sparky must have had a field day with my stuff," John half chuckled.

"He claims that your possessions are not worth keeping," Zhaan informed him.

John had a wry smile. "So I take it that means that we can Starburst the hell away from this planet right?"

"Of course," Zhaan frowned at him.

"I want to leave here," John stood.

"Where are you going?" Zhaan asked.

"I'm going to get some sleep," John told her. "I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Very well," Zhaan agreed. "But if you feel any discomfort, you must let me know."

"Sure," John agreed.

He walked out of Zhaan's lab and headed down the corridor. He saw Rygel hovering nearby.

"Hey Sparky! I'm back!" John cried.

Rygel gave him an imperious look. "I noticed Crichton." Rygel turned his chair and traveled down another section.

John shook his head and walked slowly back to his quarters. He opened the doors and entered the area cautiously. There was a part of him that doubted what was happening. He felt that their escape was too easy. There was something else that was going on and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. John rubbed his eyes and flexed his shoulders. He removed his suit and climbed on to the sleeping pallet. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the exhaustion that consumed every part of his body. Perhaps it was finally over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John opened his eyes gingerly. He stared around the room and saw that he was still in his quarters. His head felt better than it had done the day before but he was still apprehensive about what he had lived through. He rose slowly from the bed and placed his feet on the floor. It felt both smooth and cool. He stood and stretched his arms above his head. He dressed with care and walked to the doors. He leaned his head out of the doorway and looked up and down the corridor.

He walked slowly down the corridor and continued to breathe in the air of the ship. John stopped at the nearest porthole and stared out at the stars. He couldn't see any sign of the planet and figured that Starburst must have been engaged while he was asleep. He realized that he was being watched.

"It's all right," he turned and faced Chiana.

"So you say," Chiana replied. "I'm not so sure about that."

John chuckled. "It's not like I haven't had my mind messed with before Chi."

She nodded at him. "But that doesn't make it any easier does it?"

John stared at the floor for a moment. "No," he admitted.

"I didn't think so," Chiana continued to stare at him.

"What else is wrong?" John asked quietly.

"It was the way you screamed," Chiana whispered.

"It must have been difficult to hear," John agreed.

"I never want to hear that again," Chiana confessed.

"Well," John shrugged. "It's over now. We go on and do what we do."  
"Of course," Chiana grinned. "I'll go check the rest of Moya. I'm sure that Rygel's hidden something that will be fun to move."

John arched an eyebrow but said nothing more as Chiana left him.

He touched the communications unit. "Pilot," he called.

"Yes Commander," Pilot answered.

"Just where are we?" John asked.

"We are at least two star systems away from that planet," Pilot assured him.

"Good," John nodded.

"Is everything all right with you Commander?" Pilot asked.

"Everything is fine," John told him.

He ended the conversation and proceeded to the Maintenance Bay. He found his module standing in the middle of the bay. The D.R.D.s were busy making the adjustments with to the bio – mechanical parts that were added to the module so that it could remain operational. John ran his hand over the module and checked on the parts inside of it. He placed his face against it and inhaled the smell of the machine.

"Crichton?" Zhaan's voice came from behind.

John turned and stared at her for a moment. "Zhaan," he chuckled. "I'm not being crazy."

"I understand," Zhaan smiled. "You're simply making certain that you're not dreaming again."

John walked towards her and stopped by the table. He ran his fingers over the tools that were laid out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I don't think I can," John shook his head.

"It may help," Zhaan suggested.

"Sure," John looked up at her. He marveled at the brilliant hue of her skin and the picture of calm beauty and dignity that she presented. "It probably would, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Of course John," Zhaan demurred. "You know where to find me when you're ready."

"Thank you," John told her.

Zhaan looked at him. There was a fleeting emotion behind her eyes that he caught and frowned at. He shook his head and took in a deep breath.

"You should eat something John," she said.

"I will," John agreed.

She walked out of the Maintenance Bay and left him to his thoughts. John watched her as she walked away and sat in the nearest chair. He toyed with the tools on the worktable and contemplated actually getting some food. He found however that he was not hungry and chose to obey that feeling.

John tinkered with the parts on his worktable for several arns. He rubbed his eyes and thought that he should be hungry at this point. He walked out of the Maintenance Bay and headed for the main galley. He found D'Argo seated staring at food cubes.

"D'Argo," John acknowledged.

"Crichton," D'Argo looked up from his tray. "I see that you're feeling better."

"Yep," John replied. "In fact, I'm beginning to believe that this is reality."

"You were in doubt?" D'Argo appeared surprised.

"Well," John shrugged as he collected his food cubes and sat across from D'Argo. "They had me doubting my own sanity."

"Chiana mentioned that you were screaming," D'Argo fixed him with an unwavering stare.

"Yes," John nodded. "I can remember screaming. I had a head splitting pain shoot through me. I didn't know what was happening."

D'Argo considered this for a moment. "Perhaps because they were invading your mind, you fought them and hence you experienced pain."

"Perhaps," John accepted the theory as a possibility. "But the thing is that I can't still be sure that this is real. You remember what those missionaries did."

"Yes, I never thought of distrusting Delvians before I met those," D'Argo admitted.

"Well," John mused. "If most of them are like Zhaan then we don't have a problem."

D'Argo toyed with the food cube on his tray. "You know what Zhaan did," he stated.

John studied him briefly. "Yes," John nodded. "I know what she did."

"Still you trust her," D'Argo tapped his utensil on the tray.

"So do you," John pointed out.  
"I know that," D'Argo snapped. "There are just times when I have to wonder."  
"We know your secret D'Argo," John placed a food cube in his mouth.

"We all have our secrets John," D'Argo reasoned.

"Yes," John agreed. "But face it, we all have to live with the consequences and we can change."

"I don't know that we can," D'Argo argued.

"I'm not going to judge Zhaan for something that she did long before I was born," John shrugged. "I can only judge her by her actions now."

D'Argo remained silent. John said nothing more as D'Argo finished and put away his food tray. He left John alone with his thoughts. John continued staring at the utensil. He remembered the first time he had been locked in with Aeryn and she had used one like it to get through the locks on the cell door. Then he recalled how she had been deemed 'irreversibly contaminated' by Crais and forced to become a fugitive like them. They all had their secrets on board this ship. They all had their own burdens that could at any time overwhelm them. But they lived together and were joined by the fact that they had secrets. John shook his head.

He put away his own food tray and decided to walk down to Pilot's alcove. Pilot was busy pressing the controls as he maintained the mechanical parts of Moya. It was the biological parts that tended to give them trouble at times.

"Commander," Pilot studied him intently.

"Don't worry," John said. "Zhaan hasn't confined me to quarters."

"Why would she?" Pilot asked.

"Sorry, that hasn't happened this time," he smiled at Pilot's puzzled expression.

John looked down at what was Moya's engine. He had seen the Starburst generate from within her once and had been both impressed and terrified.

"You seem introspective," Pilot said.

"I'm still trying to figure out if I'm really here," John smiled ruefully.

"Yes," Pilot nodded. "I listened to Chiana's reports of what they were doing to you."

"Well, trust me," John replied. "The reports weren't nearly as bad as living through it."  
"Of course Commander," Pilot agreed.

John sat on the floor by the main console and rested his head against it. He did not feel like sleeping. He did not feel any pain. He thought that was a good sign. He watched the D.R.D.s make their rounds. They were always busy, running around and maintaining the ship's systems. John smiled at them as he always considered them a little bit cute. He waited patiently by Pilot's console as the harmonics of the ship continued to reverberate through the floor. The door opened and Aeryn walked toward him. She wore an odd expression on her face as she stood over him.

"Yes?" John asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aeryn glared at him.

"Aeryn?" John stared up at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just sitting here with Pilot," John smiled.

"You're still in doubt?" Aeryn frowned.

"No," John assured her. "Come sit," he pulled her to sit against him.

Aeryn didn't resist as she studied him over her shoulder. John merely wrapped his arms around her and placed his nose against her skin. He inhaled her scent and kept his eyes closed.

"Maybe we should have Zhaan check you out more thoroughly," Aeryn suggested.

"Nope," John told her. He held her closer.

"This isn't like you Crichton," Aeryn scowled.

"I had a hard time figuring out what was real and what wasn't," he told her.

"Well," Aeryn reasoned. "This must be real."

"Why?" John stroked her hair with one hand and marveled at its texture.

"What happened?" she pressed.

"First I was in a cage with Chiana and then I was in the torture room and then I was aboard Moya," John explained.

Aeryn was silent for a few moments. "Well, why would you dream of Chiana?"

"Jealous?" John questioned.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Aeryn scoffed. "I'm just saying that you dreaming of Chiana makes no sense."

"Hence it must be reality that she was in the cage with me," John nodded.

"Exactly Crichton," Aeryn agreed.

John kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder and Aeryn attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I don't think that this is appropriate Crichton," Aeryn told him.

"Can you please call me John," he whispered as he pressed his lips against her cheek.

Aeryn struggled in his grasp but John held her even tighter. He reached up and grasped her jaw and spun her face to him. John lowered his head and moved his mouth over hers. He continued to gently nibble on her lips as his hand trailed and cupped her face.

He spun her around more fully and pulled them up to their feet. While he did this, his hand clasped her around her neck and squeezed as he ended the kiss. Aeryn's eyes widened as she choked from the pressure that he exerted on her throat.

"Commander!" Pilot's voice reflected his alarm.

"No," John shook his head as the pain jolted his senses. "No!" John repeated.

Aeryn's hands came up as she attempted to break his hold on her throat.

"Khaar!" John shouted. "How far are you willing to take this?"

"Commander," Pilot's claw came forward and gripped his hand. "You're killing Officer Sun!"

"No," John shook his head. "I can't beat Aeryn! So this cannot possibly be Aeryn."

"That is faulty logic!" Pilot argued.

"Not really," John continued to increase the pressure. "Khaar are you going to make me kill her!"

"Stop!" D'Argo's voice echoed.

"No!" John refused to look at him. "I will not have my head screwed with any longer! Either kill me or let me go!" he demanded.

John faltered for a brief moment as he wondered if he was actually killing Aeryn. But there was something in the eyes that wasn't true.

"Enough!" Khaar's voice boomed in the confined space and the illusion was shattered before John's eyes. He looked at the neck he was squeezing and saw that it was a Delvian priestess. John released her and she fell to the floor.

"Are you through screwing with my head!" John roared.

"How did you know?" Khaar demanded.

"You weren't exactly going to let me go were you?" John challenged.

Khaar studied him for a few moments as though he were assessing the man before him.

"You are not like the Sebeceans," Khaar said.

"I know that," John snapped. His head pounded but at least he knew that he was no longer under the power of the illusion.

"How did you know?" Khaar repeated.

"My dad," John answered.

Khaar frowned.

"I won't explain," John looked down at the priestess who remained on the floor. She had a look of terror in her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Khaar asked.

"You would have let me kill her?" John wondered.

"No," Khaar shook his head.

"I was alone when I was grabbed," John rubbed his neck. "I suppose that the others have been searching for me?"

"We made contact," Khaar informed him.

"You have Zhaan here?" John frowned.

Khaar smiled coldly at him. "She is waiting to surrender herself in exchange for your safe return."

John lowered his head. "She doesn't deserve this," he whispered.  
"I agree," Khaar told him.

John's head snapped up.

The doors opened and Zhaan was escorted into the room. She saw Khaar and faltered. John frowned for her reaction was not what he would have expected.

"Pau Zota Zhaan," Khaar pronounced.

"Khaar," she replied. "Surely there could have been an easier way to get to me?"

"Not the information that I needed," Khaar waved his hand dismissively.

"You could have grabbed one of the others," Zhaan argued.

"They have not shared unity with you," Khaar explained. "In fact, he is the only one who has been that intimate with you."

"How did you know?" John frowned.

"We came across the missionaries and they told us of their experience with you, Zhaan," Khaar answered impassively. "They also told us that you have achieved 10th level."

"I have," Zhaan confirmed.

"I was never in agreement with your being handed over to the Peacekeepers," Khaar looked away from her.

"I know," Zhaan acknowledged.

John looked from one to the other. "You were there when she was tried and convicted?"

"Yes he was," Zhaan answered for him.

John's eyes widened and he stared at Zhaan. "This is real," he nodded.

"Yes," Khaar admitted. "We have learned what we needed to learn."

"And what was that?" Zhaan demanded.  
"That though you will always be guilty of your crime," Khaar exhaled. "You are not the same person you were all those cycles ago."  
"So you'll grant her, her freedom," John asked.  
"No," Khaar shook his head. "This was for my own purposes not theirs."

Zhaan nodded. "Of course."

"I don't understand!" John struggled to maintain his composure. "You're telling me that he did all sorts of things to me and you're not going to be freed?"

"He has no control over these events John," Zhaan explained. "This was not an official thing but something that he needed to see for himself."

"I don't understand," John rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You shared unity with her," Khaar spoke. "You know what she did and you have felt the darkness and violence within her. Yet, in all of this she was the one you would turn to and ask for help."

"I told you," John shrugged. "When you were pretending to be D'Argo, that I can only judge her by how she has treated me."  
"Yes," Khaar agreed. He looked at Zhaan. "Take him and leave."  
"Thank you," Zhaan moved quickly to grasp John's hand and lead him out of the room. They passed several Delvian guards as they exited the building. John glanced back and spotted the priestess rubbing her neck. He felt a twinge of remorse for having treated so abominably however it was just a twinge as he recalled how they had conspired to invade his mind and nearly destroyed his sanity in the process. He saw D'Argo standing in the main area in front of the building with Aeryn. He didn't need to rub his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John stood on the sun deck and stared out at the stars as Moya moved through space. He felt calm, relieved and sad all at the same time. He rested his head against the wall as he thought about his father. It had been Jack in the end who had actually saved him by showing him what he needed to do in order to sort out what was illusion and what was reality. He had gone to sleep and woken up and everything was the way it should be.

The doors slid open behind him and Zhaan entered the deck. She studied him for a moment but John remained silent. He waited for her to speak and he knew that she would wait for him to speak. Which meant that they would spend the time saying nothing to each other. The doors behind him again slid open, this time Chiana entered and stopped as she stared at them.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"Chiana?" Zhaan's voice was gentle.

"The two of you are always just with each other in silence," Chiana frowned.

"Sometimes there is no need for words," Zhaan explained.

Chiana looked at John and then at Zhaan. "This is complete dren," she pronounced. "If you want him to speak, then you should speak."

"When he is ready, he will speak," Zhaan smiled.

John listened to the exchange with interest.

"That makes no sense," Chiana shook her head.

"No, but that's because you are so young," Zhaan nodded.

Chiana shrugged and left the deck. John watched as the doors slid closed.

"I guess that answer applies to me as well," John murmured.

"Which answer?" Zhaan fixed him with a deliberate stare.

"That I'm too young," John met her gaze.

"You're concerned about Khaar," Zhaan guessed.

"Yes," John admitted.

"You know what I did John," Zhaan broke eye contact. "I was very young when it happened. Khaar was the one who was responsible for preparing my case for judgment."

"But he didn't agree with your being handed over to the Peacekeepers," John pressed.

"No, he argued against it," Zhaan sighed. "It was a decision that he frowned upon."

"He's a priest too," John surmised.

"Yes," Zhaan turned and faced him. "I studied under him for a while. It was a great sadness for him that he had to prepare my trial."

"But what happens now?" John demanded.

"Nothing," Zhaan's smile reflected her sadness. "I am guilty of my crime."

"But that was a long time ago," John frowned.

"Humans don't live very long do they?" Zhaan surmised.

"No," John confirmed. "Humans don't tend to live very long. If we do make it to old age, we may live up to 80 cycles."

"No one lives longer than that?" Zhaan questioned.  
"Well," John grinned. "You do have a few who manage to make it to 100."

Zhann wrinkled her brow as she mulled over the information. "Well," she said at last. "That explains your reluctance to use my past against me."

"Huh?" John felt as though he had been left out of the loop.

"Don't worry about it," Zhaan told him.

"What I don't get is why did they have me believe that I was trapped with Chiana?" John stared at her.

Zhaan pondered the question. "Well, if you were with either D'Argo or Aeryn then you would have been working hard to escape."

"And Chiana?" John pressed.  
"She's new and you are a bit protective of her," Zhaan shrugged.

John rubbed his chin. "I suppose that is true. But why didn't they make that priestess pretend to be you?"

Zhaan's eyes met his and he saw the emotion flicker within them. "Because he wanted to see how you see me."

He turned it over in his mind and realized that she was right.

"How did you figure it out finally?" Zhaan asked.

"I had a dream about my dad while they were screwing with my head," John smiled wanly. "He helped to set me straight."

"That priestess who pretended to be Aeryn was convincing?" Zhaan probed.

"Nah," John grinned. "She was soft in all the wrong places."

Zhaan smiled at him.

"Thank you," John told her.

"For what?" Zhaan appeared puzzled.

"For being willing to surrender to Khaar to save me," John nodded.

"We tend to save each other," Zhaan murmured.

"Hmm," John mused.

"This is real John," Zhaan assured him.

John straightened and sighed. "Well I think I'm going to head down the Maintenance Bay, you coming inside?"

Zhaan stared at the stars. "No, I think I'll stay here awhile."

John chuckled. "Okay," he said as he walked through the doors. He glanced back and saw that she had already removed her dress. John shook his head as he headed down the corridors to the Maintenance Bay. He saw the D.R.D. he called Blue following him. John stared at it for a moment.

"I'm all right Moya," John told the D.R.D. "You don't have to worry."

Blue moved its antennae and retreated down another corridor. John continued on his way to the Maintenance Bay.

He stopped as he entered and saw Aeryn standing over his worktable. John frowned as she turned and found him staring at her.  
"Ah Crichton," Aeryn straightened her shoulders. "So, satisfied that you're actually here?"

John arched an eyebrow. "Aeryn?"

"What?" Aeryn glared at him.

He walked up to her and pulled her to him. She resisted at first but permitted him to hold her. John breathed in the scent of her skin and grinned.

"I can feel your teeth against my neck," Aeryn grumbled.

"I know this is you," John said.

"How do you know?" Aeryn pulled away from him.

John stared into her eyes for a moment. "Because I know how you move. And she didn't move the way that you do."

"Oh?" Aeryn scowled at him.

"Besides," John shrugged.  
"What?" Aeryn demanded.

"This," John grasped her face and crushed her mouth to his. Aeryn struggled as though she was torn between acquiescing to his ardor and pushing him away. John took advantage of her indecision and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms her and pulled her close to him. His breath mingled with hers and he savored the taste of her mouth. He felt when she surrendered to him and began to reciprocate his attentions. He felt when her arms wrapped around his neck and he lowered her to the table while her legs wrapped around him.

Aeryn pushed him off her, "No," she breathed.

John stepped back and studied her flushed face as she lowered her head and refused to meet his gaze.  
"Aeryn?" John whispered.  
"I'm not ready to give you what you want," she refused to look at him.

"What do I want?" John asked her.  
"You want more than my body," Aeryn declared. "I'm not prepared to give you more than that."

John exhaled. "It's okay. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Aeryn's head snapped up and she glared at him.

John grinned. "Is this the part where you kick my ass for what I just did?"

"No," Aeryn told him. "I may do that later."

"What were you doing in here?" John asked.

"Nothing," Aeryn shrugged. "I was just looking for something to work on my prowler."

"Right," John nodded.

"I shall leave now," Aeryn stood and walked away from him.

John ran his fingers along his tape recorder while he listened to her retreating footsteps. His head pricked up when he realized that she hadn't left the room. He turned and looked at her quite puzzled. Aeryn crossed the room and threw him against the table while she pressed her mouth to his. John returned her kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair. They parted and she stared at him.  
"Don't do that again," she warned.

"Do what?" John frowned.  
"Don't think that you can just get yourself captured," she explained.

"I'll try Aeryn," he told her. "I'll try."

Aeryn nodded and released her hold on him. She walked out of the Maintenance Bay. John ran his fingers over his lips and chuckled. Things were getting both complicated and interesting with her.

He picked up the tape recorder and saw that it had been rewound. He checked the tape and saw that someone had listened to it. John grinned as he realized that Aeryn must have just returned it when he came in. He forwarded the tape to the point where he could record another entry.

"D.K. pal, I miss you," John spoke. "I've spent the last few days having my head screwed with again." He chuckled. "I know it's getting to be a regular thing out here. I miss my dad. Honestly I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him in that dream. Imagine that.

"This thing made think about some things and what I want is to be able to sit back have a few burgers and beers and watch the game. That's all I want this point. Just burgers and beers, hope to see soon buddy," John ended the recording.

The End.


End file.
